


Morning Shows the Day

by Kita_the_Spaz



Series: Sockathan Week 2 [1]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Day One, M/M, Sockathan Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Christmas lights were on, and Jonathan remembered unplugging them when he and his mom had gone to bed a few hours ago.  It is only then that he notices Sock sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring wistfully at the tree and the dozens of sparkling lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Shows the Day

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. I banged this out in a couple of hours after work. Make of that, what you will. I’m going to bed now.

Jonathan’s not quite sure what woke him, but there’s something in the silence of his empty bedroom that’s more than a little unnerving. He spares a glance for the clock on his nightstand, the glowing numbers a vivid reminder that he really should be sleeping. His room is too quiet and that the first thing that itches along his skin like a million ants. He’s used to Sock moving around even as he’s trying to fall asleep. The sound of Sock’s movements gives him something to focus on and help lull him to sleep.

Sock has not put in an appearance and that also niggles on Jonathan’s slowly waking brain. Since Sock figured out that he was not required to go back to hell on those hours when he’s not actively haunting Jonathan, the demon has spent most of his hours in close proximity to the teen anyway. 

Grumbling, Jonathan sat up and set both feet on the wood of the floor. The shock of cold woke him further and Jonathan stumbled tiredly to the bathroom. When he was done, he padded out to the hallway, seeing twinkling lights reflecting on the glass of the pictures hung there. The Christmas lights were on, and Jonathan remembered unplugging them when he and his mom had gone to bed a few hours ago.

Cautiously, Jonathan eases down the hallway until he can see into the living room. Save for the lights being on, nothing seems disturbed. It is only then that he notices Sock sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring wistfully at the tree and the dozens of sparkling lights. The lights strike bright sparks on damp cheeks. There is something so inherently wrong with that expression that Jonathan finds himself softly clearing his throat. “Sock?”

Sock starts and turns, scrubbing at his cheeks with the back of one hand. “Jonathan? What are you doing up? Santa won’t show up if you’re awake!”

Pursing his lips, Jonathan strode out into the living room to flop tiredly on the couch. “Seriously, Sock? Aren’t you a little old to still believe in that?”

Panicky, Sock flailed both hands in the air. “ _Don’t say that!_ He is real! And you didn’t even leave out milk and cookies for him! How can you do that?”

Jonathan blinked slowly, realizing Sock was deadly serious. “Dude, I stopped believing in Santa when I was five. I caught mom putting gifts under the tree.” It had hurt at the time, but the ache had dulled by now.

“No.” Sock shook his head and rubbed the last of the tears from his round cheeks. “No, he _is_. Mom told me that Santa was as real as the stars in the sky. She said he’s made up of all the hopes and dreams and wishes we all have and if we’re lucky we can catch a glimpse of the magic on Christmas night. We always left treats out for him, every year.”

Jonathan sighed. “Sock, in case it escaped your notice, you’re dead. You’re a demon, remember? How can you still believe in that kiddie crap?”

Stricken, Sock just stared at him with wide green eyes. His lashes were damp and clumped together and a stray tear escaped the corner of his eye. His blinked back more tears and finally spoke in a too-small voice. “B-because I have to.”

Dumbstruck, Jonathan could only manage a, “Huh?”

Sock rose into the air, turning to stare at the tree. “I never really believed in hell and all that until I was dead and Mephistopheles was offering me a job. So if that’s real, Santa... he has to be. Because otherwise, how could I tell him what I want for Christmas?”

Jonathan frowned. “Sock...”

Sock’s shoulders slumped, and it seemed like gravity was reasserting its hold on him. “You don’t have to remind me I’m a demon again. It’s nothing material. I just have a wish, and he’s the only one who can make it come true. And while I’m not the nicest person in the world, I hope he has enough room for my wish.”

Jonathan wanted to ask _‘what wish?’_ but held it in, captured by the desperate look in Sock’s vivid green eyes. There was so much yearning there that it made something uncomfortable curl in the pit of his stomach. Breathing out a long sigh, Jonathan pushed himself up from the couch and strode over to the tree. He searched among the dozens of ornaments until he found the one he was looking for. He pulled it carefully from the branches and held it up to show Sock. It was a blue-green spun glass star; an intricate web of delicate glass fibers shimmering inside the body of it. It caught the lights and almost glowed in his hand.

He offered it to Sock with a half-smile. “Here.”

Sock blinked down at it. “What?”

“This is a wishing star ornament mom gave me when I was little,” Jonathan explained, rolling his fingers under the glass to make it catch the light more effectively. “You whisper your wish into it and hang it on the tree for Christmas morning.”

Sock’s eyes widened and he yearned forward as it to touch it. 

“Go ahead.” Jonathan set the ornament down on the coffee table and lifted his hands to his ears. “I’ll plug my ears, and you can tell it your wish. This is a better way for Santa to hear your wish instead of you sitting down here all night trying to catch him.”

Sock’s mouth dropped open. He looked utterly stunned.

Jonathan snorted a laugh and stuck his index fingers in his ears.

Sock drifted over to the ornament and stared helplessly at it for a long moment, Just when Jonathan was about to tell him to get on with it, Sock cupped a hand over his mouth and whispered to the star. When he was done, he looked up and favored Jonathan with the sunniest smile Jonathan had ever seen on his face. 

“Done?” Jonathan asked, taking his fingers from his ears.

Sock nodded eagerly.

Jonathan picked up the sparkling star and carefully hung it front and center on the tree, where it caught the lights and glowed like a miniature sun.

Jonathan turned away from the tree, waving a hand at Sock. “C’mon.”

“Jonathan?” Sock drifted over to him.

Jonathan quirked a half-smile again. “If we’re doing this, might as well go for the whole thing. Hope Santa doesn’t mind Oreos.”

Sock brightened even more, if it were possible, and laughed. “Do you have carrots?” he asked eagerly. “Mom and I always left carrots for the reindeer too!”

Jonathan flicked on the kitchen light. “If not, I’m sure we can find something. Celery or something.”

In the end, they made a plate filled with Oreos and a cup full of baby carrots. 

Jonathan poured a glass of milk and carried it all out to the living room. He arranged it on the coffee table and looked at it critically for a long moment. “One sec.” He went back into the kitchen and dug in the cabinets. Aha! There they were.

He came back out and set a saucer of sugar cubes next to the cup of carrots. “Figure they deserve a treat too.”

Sock laughed gleefully and clapped.

Jonathan settled on the couch, watching the lights sparkle. “We’ll have to go to bed soon.” He reminded Sock, feeling surprisingly light and happy.

Sock nodded and settled down beside him, barely touching the couch cushions. “You can go back to bed. I’m going to sit here for a little while longer.”

Jonathan yawned. “Not really tired yet. Why don’t you tell me more about what you did for Christmas?”

Grinning, Sock launched into an elaborate tale of various Christmases past.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jonathan woke slowly, a crick in his neck. He recognized the nubby texture beneath his cheek. Had he fallen asleep on the couch again? Blinking, he lifted his head, the dimly-lit living room coming into focus. Dawn was breaking outside the window, painting the sky in rose and salmon. He blinked down at a warm weight on his chest and legs.

Sock was sprawled across Jonathan, one arm dangling off the couch and his head pillowed on Jonathan’s chest. He was snoring faintly and there was a distinct damp spot under his cheek. Jonathan grimaced and poked him. “You’re drooling on me.”

Sock stirred and blinked owlishly up at him. “I-I fell asleep?” He asked uncertainly, voice thick with sleep. “I don’t sleep. I haven’t since I died.”

Jonathan snorted. “Well, you were doing a good imitation of it.”

Sock yawned and stretched a little, still sprawled across Jonathan’s chest, surprisingly heavy. His bleary gaze fell on the coffee table and suddenly he was very awake, poking Jonathan with the hand that had been dangling off the couch. “Look! _Look!”_

Jonathan titled his head and stared at the empty dishes scattered on the polished surface. There were only crumbs left of the cookies and not even that of the carrot and sugar cubes. “Weird.”

A sudden surge in light blinded him and he flung an arm across his eyes with a groan.

“You’re already awake?” His mother’s voice piped up. “How long have you been down here, hun?”

Jonathan lifted his head to squint at her over the back of the couch. “I dunno. Woke up way early and couldn’t go back to sleep. Came down here for a while and must have dozed off on the couch.”

His mother stepped closer, smiling. “Couldn’t wait for morning, huh? Haven’t seen you that excited for Christmas since you were a kid,” she chuckled, draping her arms over the back of the couch and grinning down at him. Her eyes widened briefly. “ I didn’t know you had invited anyone over for Christmas. You gonna introduce me to your friend there?”


End file.
